Mourning Coffee
by Tohru Riceball
Summary: One winter morning Hatori is sitting in his kitchen drinking coffee. As he watches the snowfall he thinks of Kana. Little does he know fate will bring them close once more. Can Hatori learn to love again or will he push away another chance at happiness?


_Mourning Coffee_

**Summary:**  
One winter morning Hatori is sitting in his kitchen drinking coffee. As he watches the snowfall he thinks of Kana. Little does he know fate will bring them close once more. Can Hatori learn to love again or will he push away another chance at true happiness? One-shot. Rated K+. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames.  
**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.

Italics are Hatori remembering the past.

* * *

(_Hatori's POV_)

It was Wednesday morning. I was sitting at my kitchen table drinking coffee. I was thinking about Kana. I was remembering when we used to sit at the table in my office and drink coffee together. She liked cream and sugar in her coffee, while I preferred my coffee plain. We would sit there and watch the snowfall. We talked about everything. We had no secrets from each other. I often drift off into my own world in the mornings, a world where Kana and I are still together. Thinking about Kana is painful, but I don't want to forget about her. I wish I could see her again, but that is selfish of me. I am afraid it would bring back those memories that tortured her so long ago. I am content just watching her from a distance. After all she is married now. She was so happy last time I talked with her. That is all I want, her happiness.

The phone rang.

"Hello." I said in my normal cold tone.

I knew it was probably one of my annoying cousins calling to bug me.

"Hatori," said my cousin, Ayame.

"Someone got in a wreck this morning. She is being transported to your office as we speak." He said.

"I will be there as soon as possible." I said as I hung up the phone.

I dumped my coffee in the sink and grabbed my black doctor's bag. Then I headed out the door to my car.

When I arrived at my office, I found Ayame standing outside. As soon as I unlocked the door, we heard sirens approaching. The ambulance medics brought the young woman in.

"She is in quite bad condition, but she is not critical yet." A medic said.

"Do you have any background information?" I said.

"No, we found nothing to identify her by." The medic said as he left.

I took a look at the poor young woman. She was covered in blood.

"She looks to be about 24 years old." I told Ayame.

Then it hit me. I took another look at her.

"Kana?" I said.

* * *

I treated her to the best of my ability. 

"You did better than anyone else could have. She will be fine." Ayame said after I finished.

"Is she Kana?" He asked.

"Yes, I would bet my life on it." I said.

* * *

Ayame and I talked while we waited for Kana to wake up. 

"Kenshi." Kana said as she sat straight up in the bed.

"I see you are awake." I said.

"You have been out for three hours." Ayame said.

Her eyes were glazed over.

"Kana, stay with us. Whatever you do, don't close your eyes." I said.

"Is she going into shock?" Ayame said.

"I am afraid so. We need to keep her awake. Ayame, go get her a glass of room temperature water, while I talk to her." I said.

"OK." Ayame said as he walked toward the lounge.

"Kana, do you know where you are?" I said.

"I am at the Shoma Family Medical Center. Hatori, where is my Kenshi?" she said.

"I am sure he is at work. I will have Ayame try to contact him." I said.

"Well at least she is still talking. That is a good sign." I thought.

"How is Kenshi doing?" I said.

"He got a promotion at his job. Now he has his own office." Kana said.

"That is good." I said.

"Hatori, I want to tell you something." Kana said.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Kenshi and I are going to have a baby." Kana said with a smile on her face.

That smile. I remember that smile. It is so good to see her smile like that again. I got lost in my thoughts.

* * *

_"When the snow melts, what does it become?" Kana said. _

_"Water." I said. _

_"Nope. It becomes spring. Spring is my favorite time of year." She said._

I remember how happy she looked the first day I met her.

_"Hatori, you're as cold as snow." Akito would always tell me._

If that is true then she was the spring breeze that melted the ice. I felt like I was in a dream, but even dreams must end.

_"Kana and I wish to be married." I said to Akito._

_"No, I won't allow it." Akito said. _

_That is when it happened. He lost his temper. A vase hit my left eye and shattered. _

_"Hatori! HATORI!" Akito said. _

_Then he looked at Kana._

_"This is your fault. If Hatori losses his sight, it's your fault. It is all your fault." He said to Kana. _

I almost lost sight in my left eye. I did not blame my Akito. And Kana, she blamed herself. It tore her apart inside. She would not eat. Every time she looked at me she broke into tears. She kept saying that it would have been better if we had never met.

_"Kana, you have nothing to worry about. You will be better in no time." I said with my hand on her forehead. _

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She said as a bright flash of white light came out of my hand. _

She fell onto the ground. I am the one who should have apologized. I am the one who could not save her. So I erased myself from her memories. This is my ability and my curse. How was I supposed to know that one day I would have to erase the memories of the one person I cherished the most in this world? That I would have to erase the very memories of the time we spend together. Yet here is he is right in front of me, needing me.

* * *

"Hatori?" Kana said. 

"Yes, Kana." I said.

"I keep having dreams about when I was your intern. But in my dream we are going to get married. Then we go to Akito's to ask for his permission. Everything goes terribly wrong and you get hit in the eye with a vase. I know it is stupid but it just seems so real." Kana said.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"The memories, they are resurfacing. This can not be good." I thought.

"Hatori, Shigure is here." said Ayame.

"Excuse me for a minute, Kana." I said then I went to the lounge.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Ayame called me and asked if I could try to get the message to Kana's husband." Shigure said.

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"Well, kind of." Shigure said.

"What do you mean kinda of? You either told him or you didn't." I said.

"I found Kana's husband. I guess he was the one driving the car. He died on the way to the hospital." Shigure said.

"How are we going to break the news to Kana?" Ayame asked.

"I will tell her. You two stay in here." I said.

I went back to the room Kana was in. All the time thinking about what I was going to say.

"Hatori, are you OK? You look pale. Are you sick?" Kana said. "No, I am fine. Kana do you remember what happened?" I said.

"No, not really. I just know I was in the car wreck. Then I woke up here. Why are you asking me?" she said.

"Kana, I have some bad news. Your husband was killed in the wreck." I said.

"No. It's not true. It can't be true. Kenshi!" she said.

She started crying. She pulled her knees up to her chin and hid her face in them as she fell over.

"This is my fault. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't save him. It is all my fault!" Kana cried.

She cried herself to sleep. It's just like last time. Why does she always blame herself. I sat in a chair next to her bed I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hatori." Kana said. 

"Yes, Kana." I said.

"Hatori it did happen. Didn't it. We did date, and we were going to get married. Then the head of the family, and your eye. I couldn't protect you." She said.

"You are right it did happen. But I am the one who should have apologized. I am the one who could not protect you. That is why I surprised those memories that were causing you so much pain. That is why I had to erase the memories of the time so we spent together. Even though it meant losing you." I said.

"Hatori." she said as she collapsed from exhaustion.

It was at that moment that I finally realized it. I am meant to love. I needed to stop hiding my true feeling. Getting hurt and hurting others is just part of life. For the fist time since Kana left I was happy I was truly happy. I was meant to love.

"Kana, thank you." I said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I actually wrote this last spring, but I was not sure if I should post it. I got brave and decided to. I hope you like it. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine but no flames. This is a one shot so no more chappies. 

Bye, Bri-Chan


End file.
